1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of the test of integrated circuits. More specifically, the present disclosure concerns the test of digital circuits of an integrated circuit executed during the operation of the integrated circuit itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to perform the test of integrated circuits, for verifying the correct operation. In fact, it is possible that the operation of an integrated circuit is not the correct one (for example, as defined by the technical specifications) due to faults in the integrated circuit, such as for example faults caused by the process of manufacturing the integrated circuit.
A known technique is to perform the test of an integrated circuit at the end of the manufacturing process, for example by means of the generation of a sequence at the input of the integrated circuit and by means of verify the outputs of the integrated circuit, using a dedicated machine external to the integrated circuit.
Another known technique is to perform the test of the integrated circuit when the device is supplied: for example, in case wherein the integrated circuit is mounted on a car the test is performed when the car is started, in case the integrated circuit is mounted on a computer the test is performed when the computer is turned on. In this known technique specific circuits placed inside the integrated circuit are used for generating stimulus signals at the input of the integrated circuit and such to verify the response of the integrated circuit to said stimulus signals.